A Dish Served Cold
by ifitaintbroke88
Summary: COMPLETE! Ginny is angry. Her revenge is long awaited.
1. Betrayal

Summary: Ginny is angry. And her wrath was long awaited.  
  
Disclaimer: The wonderful names and traits in this story belong to Joanna K. Rowling. The mystery of her middle name is driving me insane!  
  
A/N: For those of you that know my work, you know that it's either romantic or funny. Well I was bored one Saturday afternoon and a Kill Bill ad came on so I decided to write this fic. I haven't seen the movie, so I don't know what happens, but I do know the basic plot. If I accidentally ruin the movie for you (*although I dunno how I could do that seeing as how I've never seen it*) I'm sorry.  
  
Chapter 1: Betrayal  
  
"Draco?" Ginny called as she knocked on the door.  
Draco was standing on the other side of the door in his office. He was nervously primping and dusting himself off. If he wanted to ask out Ginny Weasley, he thought looking nice might help his confidence. (*Which was not lacking*) He knew she had a serious boyfriend, but that was just tough competition. (*Which Draco loved by the way*)  
"Come in Ginny." He said. She cracked the door open and stood in the doorway. He turned around to face her, and his voice got caught in his throat. She wasn't wearing anything the least bit revealing and she didn't look ravishing at the moment, but he couldn't explain how her beauty affected him so. Breathtaking was a good word. Yes, breathtaking.  
Ginny was getting uncomfortable under his gaze, so she decided to break the silence.  
"Um. Ahem. I've come to give you my resignation. I've already told Lavender, Cho, and Parvati, and I'll train my replacement if you want." Ginny said in one breath.  
"Why?" Draco choked out. He was more hurt than he let on, but he did have his pride. He would not let her see that she had ripped his heart in two.  
Ginny sighed, entered his office, and closed the door. He beckoned for her to sit down so she did. He stood watching her intently.  
"Okay. Ahem. I've- er- recently discovered that I'm- ah- pregnant. And- ahem (*gulp*) Colin and I discussed it and we decided that I should- er- stop my work in this line of- ahem- business. He thinks I should be a legitimate Auror and I- er- agree with him. For our child's sake. We'll be getting married soon, so I think I should stop now to plan the- ah- the wedding." Ginny said. She stared at her twiddling thumbs and did not look up. Draco had his back to her, so she wouldn't see the lines of pain etched on his face.  
"Okay." He lied.  
"Okay?" Ginny echoed looking up.  
"Yes." Draco lied again. He turned around to see a broad smile across her face.  
"Thank you Draco! Thank you so much!" Ginny ran around his desk, hugged him, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and left his office skipping.  
Draco touched his cheek and watched her skip out of his office. Out of his life.  
This was not okay. This was definitely not okay. If he couldn't have Ginny, no one could. 6 MONTH'S LATER  
Mundungus Fletcher was proceeding over the marriage of Colin Creevey and Ginny Weasley. Colin and Ginny wanted a private ceremony first then a big public one with all their family and friends there later. For right now, there was only the three of them there. Well, four if you include Ginny's seventh month old baby that was in her very pregnant stomach.  
"D'you Colin take this beau'iful girl to be your lovely lawfully wedded wife?" Mundungus asked.  
"I do." Colin said beaming.  
"An' d'you Ginny-."  
"One-." Draco counted,  
"this handsome devil-."  
"two-."  
"to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"three."  
"I-."  
BOOM.  
Draco, Lavender, Cho, and Parvati had come bursting through the hall doors. Draco pulled out his wand and yelled "Avada Kedavra!" at Ginny's stomach. Lavender did the same to Mundungus, and Parvati and Cho gave Colin a double shot to the chest. The three of them were dead.  
  
A/N: This is not the end!! I repeat not the end! RRR! Read Review Repeat! 


	2. Regretting It

Summary: Ginny is angry. And her wrath is long awaited.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other related things.  
  
A/N: I don't know if I've gotten any reviews but if I have thanx a million! Read on!  
  
Chapter 2: Regretting It  
  
Ginny awoke in her wedding dress. Wondering what happened, she stood up and looked around her. Colin and Mundungus were sprawled on the floor dead, eyes open wide in shock. Then everything came rushing back to her. She was about to finally take that step. She was about to finally be permanently happy, when the four of them came busting in.  
But wait?  
Shouldn't she be dead too? They hit her square in the stomach. Her stomach! The baby! Ginny sank to the floor clutching her belly. This innocent child had died saving her. She should have said no. No, when Draco asked her.  
"Weasley." Draco smirked. This smirk was exceptional. Almost as big as a grin. Ginny scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. They were in a far corner of the Three Broomsticks.  
"What do you want Malfoy," Ginny said as she slid in the booth. "Time is money."  
"I know you lack one, because you haven't a job so contain yourself. Have patience." Draco grinned and took a sip of his butterbeer. He kept taking slow infrequent sips and eyeing her with a satisfied gleam in his eye. They sat in silence as he did this.  
"MALFOY!" Ginny yelled.  
"Okay. Okay. I was just testing you." He took another long sip and looked intently at Ginny. "I need you. I'm starting an agency and I need strong smart women. You're perfect for the job."  
"What sort of agency?" Ginny asked, mild interest evident in her voice.  
"Assassination." Draco said taking another slow sip of his butterbeer.  
Ginny scoffed. "Goodbye Malfoy." She got up to leave. Draco grabbed her wrist. She turned to look at him. He was wearing an expression of pleading but it soon turned to a smirk.  
"Just hear me out." He said.  
Ginny sat back down.  
And that was how she got herself into this mess. Her husband, her child, her friend, dead.  
This was not over. Virginia Anne Weasley would not go down without a fight. A/N: The next chapters get violent. So keep reading! RRR!  
  
*~* : aMaKa 


	3. Lavender, check

Summary: Ginny is angry. And her revenge is long awaited.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Draco Malfoy. Although someday I want to own his heart!  
  
A/N: Um well, I guess this is the next chapter. Now, after reading this story, do not think I am disturbed or anything. I was just simply putting a somewhat romantic twist to the Kill Bill storyline. So sue me. (*J/K! Don't sue, I have nothing.*)  
  
Chapter 3: Lavender, check  
  
It was three months after the "tragedy" that was Virginia Weasley's wedding. Ginny stood outside of apartment 13A in Oxfordshire. She took a deep breath and pulled out her wand.  
"Alohomora." She whispered. She heard the door click open and crept inside.  
Lavender was asleep on her couch, a Quidditch Illuminated magazine folded open on her stomach. Ron and Harry were on the cover standing back to back and waving eagerly.  
"Lavender!" Ginny yelled. "Lavy darling, get up!"  
Lavender stirred. She yelped and fell off of her couch when she saw Ginny. She grabbed her wand from the coffee table and pointed it at Ginny.  
  
"You-you-you're dead." Lavender muttered. "I comforted Ron we dated 'cause you died." Lavender mumbled.  
"No actually," Ginny said gritting her teeth. She regained herself and smiled patting her stomach gently. "My baby is. But you didn't do that, no, that was Draco's doing. But you did kill Mundungus. Which hurt my brother's Gred and Forge." Ginny chuckled. Perhaps seeming mad added to the fear in Lavender's eyes. "Pardon me, Fred and George tremendously."  
Lavender's hand was shaking furiously and she looked dreadfully scared. How she came to be in the S.A.S. (*Secret Assassination Service*) was beyond Ginny.  
Ginny figured dueling Lavender was a waste of time, so she wrapped things up.  
"Well would you look at the time." Ginny said glancing at her bare wrist. "I gotta go Lavy dear. Goodbye." And with that, Ginny left Lavender's apartment. Lavender heaved a sigh of relief and sat down on her couch. It had only been two seconds when Ginny came bursting back into the apartment wand raised and pointed at Lavender, who was paralyzed with fear.  
"On second thought, Avada Kedavra!" Ginny looked at Lavender. Cocking her head to one side, Ginny noticed that Lavender had brown streaks in her hair. Hmmm. Ginny thought. Then, she disapparated to her flat in London.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked that. RRR! 


	4. Parvati, check

Summary: Ginny is angry. And her revenge is long awaited.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction  
  
A/N: Um.enjoy? Oh but yes! All the spells in my story come directly from the books. None of them are made up.  
  
Chapter 4: Parvati, check  
  
It was a month later, one bright sunny afternoon. Parvati was doing the dishes in her kitchen when she heard her front door open then close.  
"Dean sweetheart is that you?" She called.  
No answer.  
"Jason?" She called again.  
Parvati sighed, turned off the sink in her kitchen and went to go investigate the noise. When she entered her living room, she let out a shriek of surprise.  
"Ginny! How're- what're you-how?"  
"Poor, blundering, foolish, idiotic Draco forgot that I was pregnant." She sighed. "He killed my baby, not me." Ginny said nonchalantly.  
"Oh." Was all Parvati said. "Well-ahem- do you mind? My son will be home any minute."  
"Oh! Just one? Good then I'll only traumatize one child today. Crucio!" Ginny shouted.  
"Protego!" Parvati yelled, after she grabbed her wand from her back pocket. "Impedimenta!"  
Ginny ducked behind a couch and rolled into a crouching position. She stood up and screamed "Reducio!" The spell hit Parvati in the torso, and she shrank to the size of a button. Ginny was frozen in shock, and raised her foot.  
(*Squish*)  
Ginny exited the house and passed a dark kid with curly hair walking up the driveway. He looked about seven or eight.  
"Are you Jason?" Ginny asked. The boy nodded.  
"Tell your mum I said hello." Ginny scraped the bottom of her shoe across the pavement, rubbed his head, ruffling his hair a bit, and walked away. A/N: Stay tuned guys! The end is near! 


	5. Cho, check

Summary: Ginny is angry. And her revenge is long awaited.  
  
Disclaimer: you know  
  
A/N: Keep reading!  
  
Chapter 5: Cho, check  
  
Cho Chang was sitting at her dining table. Dinner for two was set up, but one plate was half eaten. Cho was working on the other. She heard a knock at the door and went to go answer.  
"Eeep!" She screamed when she saw Ginny.  
"Hello Cho." Ginny said saccharinely as she sauntered into Cho's flat. She looked around approvingly. Ginny took a seat at the dining table and tapped the extra half eaten plate. "Let me guess. Your boyfriend's a healer?" Cho nodded. "Healers." Ginny snorted. "They make galleons, but their hours are dreadful."  
Cho snapped out of her confused state, and spoke. "I thought-."  
"People think a lot of things. I thought I would date Harry, but you got to him first. I thought I would finally be happy with Colin and our baby, but you took that too!" Ginny yelled.  
"I'm sor-." Cho began.  
"Sorry isn't good enough. You should die just like you made Colin die. Revenge is ruthless, and so am I." Ginny snarled.  
"Well you know what? Damn you for trying to leave us! Damn you for finding happiness before me!" Cho screamed crying.  
"Oh please! Cor! Stop the waterworks will you?" Ginny scoffed. "Conjunctivitus!" Ginny drawled pointing her wand at Cho's eyes. They sealed shut and Ginny had her first defenseless victim at hand.  
"Don't kill me. Please! You could go to Azkaban!" Cho pleaded. Ginny laughed. A hollow mirthless laugh.  
"I've already killed Lavender and Parvati. WHAT'S ONE MORE!" Ginny yelled. Cho sobbed harder, and began to wave her arms around frantically.  
"Tut-tut. I bet it's shameful to die without your wand." Ginny whispered. "Ta-ta." She laughed again and pointed her wand at Cho's head. "Avada Kedavra!"  
Cho's arms collapsed limply and she slumped onto the floor.  
Ginny walked caually to the curb and called the Knight Bus. She didn't want to waste energy needed for the next day. The day she would confront Draco Malfoy. A/N: The end's a comin'! RRR! *~* :aMaKa 


	6. Draco's Explanation

Summary: Ginny is angry. And her revenge is long awaited.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own yadda yadda blah blah yadda blah.  
  
A/N: Well folks this is the last chapter. The angsty romantic bit of the story is in here. I hope my reviewers enjoyed it. There are no grounds for a sequel so here is: the end of A Dish Served Cold. Oh but yes! I didn't explain the title! Have any of you heard the expression: "Revenge is a dish best served cold." It is an old one and I don't know where it came from, but I think it means that revenge is not best swift, but slow and subtle when the other party is not expecting it. For a good example of this, watch the movie the Count of Monte Cristo. It is a great example of the saying. Anyway, I have strayed a bit far from the topic, but, once again, enjoy the end of: A Dish Served Cold.  
  
Chapter 6: Draco's Explanation  
  
Ginny went to her old headquarters. She looked up at the building and heaved a long sigh. She closed her eyes, and apparated right outside of Draco's office. The office she stood outside of almost a year ago when she was so happy. She stared at the door a long while. Releasing a breath she did not know she was holding, she turned the knob and entered. Draco was seated at his desk. The look on his face was not one of surprise, but one of satisfaction.  
"I was expecting you." He said calmly.  
"Were you?" Ginny asked scowling. She could barely contain her anger.  
"After Lavender and Parvati, I knew it had to've been you. No one else knew my associates. No one. I suspect Cho is dead now too." He answered simply.  
"Why did you do it?" Ginny asked shaking. She was not cowering in sadness or cowardice. But shaking with rage. Her vision was becoming more and more blurred. Tears were threatening to spill soon. "Why?"  
"Because I wanted you." Draco muttered. He stood upand walked around his desk to stand face to face with her. "For six years, I had to watch you drool over Potter. And when I finally, finally, get the chance to have you, you get take away by Creepy."  
"Creevey." Ginny corrected glaring at him. "And I am not an object to be had or some prize to be won. You tried to kill me!"  
"The point is, you're alive now. And we can be together. All I want is your heart." Draco said. He took her hand with both of his and placed it on his chest. "You have mine." He said sincerely. Ginny yanked her arm away from him and pulled out her wand.  
"Don't ever put your filthy hands on me again Malfoy." Ginny snarled. Draco looked taken aback. His stricken face soon hardened, then he too pulled out his wand.  
"Fine. If I can't have you, no one can." Are you ready for me to kill you again?" Draco asked.  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Ginny replied coldly.  
"Remember what I taught you." Draco pictured the day he had first brought her to training.  
"Mal-Draco, I don't know the least bit about dueling. What if I get myself killed?" Ginny asked.  
"Trust me you won't. Look. Hold your wand like this."  
Draco walked across the training studio mat to where Ginny stood and stepped closely behind her. He grabbed her arm and placed it straight out in front of her. He touched it softly and let his touch linger a bit. He placed her legs in the relaxed position for easy transition in case she needed it. He ran his hand up her thigh but softly again so that she wouldn't notice his prolonged (*and rather unnecessary*) touching. He stood up properly and placed her arms again leaning forward a bit so he could catch the scent of her hair.  
Ginny noticed his silence and thought it was strange that he wasn't explaining anything to her.  
"Draco?" Ginny said.  
"Hmm." He purred.  
"I think I got the stance down." She chuckled. Draco blushed. And then he knew that was who he wanted to spend eternity with.  
"Wands at the ready." Draco said. "One. Two. Three!"  
"Impedimenta!" Ginny shouted. Draco slowed for a second but regained himself before Ginny could strike again.  
"Tarantallegra!" He yelled. Ginny's legs danced uncontrollably but she still managed to shoot a curse at Draco.  
"Petrificus Totalus!" She screamed. Draco froze and she muttered, "finite" to her legs. They stopped moving, but Draco had already unfrozen. Ginny yelled once more "Avada Kedavra!"  
"Protego!" Draco yelled. "Expelliarmus!" Ginny's wand flew across the room behind Draco. Draco looked from the wand to Ginny and laughed a breathless triumphant laugh. When he stopped he walked slowly up to Ginny. He kissed her softly at first but then, faster and faster until he ran out of breath. He stopped looked her in the eyes then gave her one last soft kiss.  
"Goodbye, love." He whispered. "Avada Kedavra!" Ginny face was one of defeat as she drew her last breath. The spell hit her in the chest and she died. Draco dropped his wand, which landed with a clatter on the floor and walked back around his desk to dit down. He opened his top right drawer and pulled out a dagger.  
He examined the beauty of it for a moment. Silver blade with an actual snakeskin handle. He got up once more and walked over to Ginny's dead body. He knelt beside her and examined her face. She looked too sad with her eyes open, so Draco pulled her lids down. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. A tear landed on Ginny's eyelid as he sat back up. Draco pointed the dagger at his torso and plunged it into his chest. He died almost instantly.  
The S.A.S. was no more.  
FIN A/N: Yes that was the end. Please don't be mad at me for makin' it all Romeo and Julietish. I just didn't think a happy ending suited this story at all. Hope you like it and I have another story coming up called Double Standard. It is my first Ron/Hermione fic and it's short so read it, it won't take long. Ta Ta For Now! *~*: aMaKa 


End file.
